The Family Business
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Uchihacest Take one part old school rock legend. One part indie innovator. One part garage band genius. One part new wave punk prodigy. Mix together on high, adding in incest, family strife, fighting, and jealousy.


**The Family Business**

**By Jasmine Starlight**

**A/N:** Uchihacest Take one part old school rock legend. One part indie innovator. One part garage band genius. One part new wave punk prodigy. Mix together on high, adding in incest, family strife, fighting, and jealousy.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**MUSIC IS MY BOYFRIEND**

"Should you really be smoking?" Itachi asked his brother as they sat on the steps of the prestigious Konoha School for the Musically Gifted. Itachi's alma mater, as it was.

"Shut up. When did you start? When you were six and had mastered every piece of classical music ever written?" Sasuke said darkly, exhaling a grey ribbon of smoke into the air.

Itachi had no reply for this and so remained silent. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the studio with Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori?" Sasuke asked referring to Itachi's band members.

Again Itachi had no answer. He looked to the skies and wondered how he'd gotten himself into such a mess? In retrospect, it had all started over a bowl of noodles. If only Itachi hadn't had to go into sound check that night.

**CSS**

Obito stirred the broth in his steaming bowl of noodles impatiently. Itachi was extremely late, which was unusual for the young prodigy. He looked to check his watch it was 3:43 and when he looked back up Sasuke was sliding into the seat opposite his.

"What're you doing here?" Obito asked, sipping his cooling tea.

"Itachi was running severely late. So he went straight from the studio to sound check. He said he'd take a rain check on lunch. But in case you were feeling lonely, he sent me for you to poke fun at." Sasuke said as he slouched in his seat.

Obito carefully masked his disappointment, although Itachi was many years his junior, the two were very close and often met up to discuss the arrangement of lyrics or shop talk.

"Oh Obito, at least try to pretend that you don't hate my guts." Sasuke said as he chewed on a spring roll idly.

Obito opened his mouth to make a denial, that no, he did not hate Sasuke but merely preferred his brother's company when he noticed that his younger relative was no longer paying attention. He was avidly staring out the window. Obito sighed.

**CSS**

Itachi saw the time when he looked at Shisui's watch, it was 3:21. But the time was not something he was really concerning himself with right now as Shisui was currently fucking him into the wall at the recording studio.

"Shisui. Stop. Ah! Ah! I have to go meet Obito!"

"Shut up. This is the first time I've seen you in months." Shisui hissed into his ear before resuming his attention. Itachi really couldn't argue with this as it was true. Shisui had been on tour for the last year and a half with some of the other bands that were on his label.

Shisui groaned and then bit Itachi's shoulder when he came, melting to the floor as he lost the strength to stand. Itachi sunk down with him.

"How was the tour?" Itachi asked hoarsely, still trying to catch his breath.

"Boring. All these women showed up at our shows. Throwing panties at my face. It was disgusting."

Itachi snorted, "I'm sure you were so disgusted that you didn't sleep with some of them."

Shisui was unrepentant, "Only the really ugly ones. I mean some of them were completely hopeless. But some of them were fucking hot. And couldn't wait to get into my pants. Talk about perks of the job."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll always be my number one groupie. I mean, you don't have tits, but your ass is to die for."

"Shut up."

**CSS**

"Your tempo is all wrong." Obito said from the doorway, as Sasuke finished Debussy's _Bacchanale_ on his cello. Sasuke sighed and began to put away his sheet music.

"Not all of us can be prodigies." Sasuke murmured, mostly to himself.

"I resent that. I'm a genius of hard work. Why don't you try that again?" Obito said as he moved to stand behind Sasuke.

"'m tired. Can we do this dance another day?" Sasuke said, his eyelids drooping.

"Just once. For your dear old cousin."

Yawning, Sasuke mechanically positioned his arms and started to play, Obito observing from behind him.

"No, this is where you mess up." Obito said as he placed his own arms over Sasuke's and began to move them. Sasuke slumped lower he could smell Obito's aftershave, a pleasing citrus scent. He heard Obito's steady heartbeat and felt his cousin's warm chest. Unknowingly, he began to drift off, leaning back onto Obito's chest as he did so.

Obito sighed and carefully disentangled Sasuke from his cello before picking him up and carrying him towards his bed. The boy hardly weighed anything. Obito frowned as he pulled back the sheets on Sasuke's bed and placed his charge there. Obito was placing the blankets over Sasuke when he said: "It's late. You should stay over. Sleep in Itachi's room."

Obito sat on the bed and surveyed Sasuke's room. Wall to wall every square inch was covered in band posters. There was a computer desk pushed against the far wall, which was covered in stickers from bands. Obito assumed that the computer's original color had been white. But it was hard to tell. Even the closet doors could not escape Sasuke's decorating genius, even though it was like a shrine to every band that had ever been fleeting fancies for Sasuke, it was extremely neat. Everything was in its place, Obito went into the other room to retrieve the cello and put it back in its case.

Next to the closet stood a very vintage black and white Gibson electric guitar in all its glory and on the table next to it were sheets of music. The corner it resided in was vibrantly clean and tidy. The carpet was whiter than a glass of milk. Obito felt like his cousin worshipped at the temple of riff.

"Haze composed by Uchiha Sasuke with lyrics from Uzumaki Naruto."

"Don't read that." Sasuke said, with his eyes still closed.

"Why not?"

"It's private."

"If it was so private you should have hidden it better."

"I really wasn't expecting anyone to be snooping about in my room. Thank you very much."

**CSS**

"I don't know. I don't think the backbeat on the last part fits." Naruto said as he walked with Sasuke to one of their many shared music classes.

"I really think that it would be better it we just faded out. It goes better with the song." Sasuke said sitting down and taking out some sheet music.

"I think we should talk to Sakura about it. It'll be her that's singing anyhow." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. No practice today, she has choir."

"Aw man. I saw this video on the internet of some guy--"

"—jerking off his guitar. You sent it to me, remember?" Sasuke said resignedly.

"Oh did I?" Naruto asked sheepishly, rubbing one hand on the back of his head.

Their conversation was interrupted when their sensei arrived and assigned them pieces to work on.

"Ew. Classical music. What I wouldn't give to play some X-Japan. Talk about classic." Naruto said dreamily as he tried to get his fingering right on his keyboard.

"Stop being such a bum."

"Just because my family doesn't masturbate to Mozart doesn't mean I'm a bum." Naruto said quickly tapping out his piece by Beethoven.

"There are really no words to describe how you make me feel." Sasuke said adjusting one of the strings on the school cello he had to play. It was severely worn down, the finish was fading and the strings looked like they would pop off after a vigorous performance.

"You're speechless. I tend to have that effect on lots of people. Don't worry about it. It's a totally normal side effect of basking in my radiance."

"…"

**CSS**

Itachi rubbed his face for the umpteenth time that day and tried to refocus on the work that he was supposed to be doing.

But he was so exhausted; recording an album really took it out you. Especially since he and the band had been doing press events and gigs at the same time.

Itachi felt his eyelids closing; it wouldn't hurt to rest for a little bit? He had been working all week just polishing the rough edges of this song. Perfection must be insanity, because Itachi felt like ripping the skin of his face off.

"Wake up lazy." Shisui said as he pressed a warm cup of coffee to Itachi's face.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked without lifting his head or opening his eyes.

"I finished early. What are you still doing here? Your cohorts left hours ago." Shisui said taking a seat in one of the swiveling chairs.

"This song just isn't right yet."

Shisui rolled his eyes, "You're so anal retentive. Just go home and get some sleep. It's not going to get done tonight anyhow."

Itachi scowled, "Leave me alone." He said, his voice muffled by his arms as he rested his head on the desk.

**CSS**

Sasuke yawned as he closed his locker. The halls were deserted as he had stayed late to use the practice rooms. The youngest Uchiha felt completely exhausted; spending two and half hours practicing his transition from downbow to upbow. His fingertips all the way up to his right shoulder were aching with the extra practice.

"I should probably ice that later." Sasuke muttered to himself as he gingerly slung his bag on his left shoulder, yawning all the while.

If he had been more alert he probably would have noticed the warm chest in front of him before he collided face first into it. But he'd had a rough week.

"What the fu--" Sasuke started looking up into the amused eyes of his cousin.

"Doesn't school end at 3 o'clock usually?" Shisui said smugly, looking down his nose at his younger cousin.

"Am I hallucinating or are you actually here? I thought you were on tour." Sasuke said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Did you get detention?" Shisui asked gleefully.

"I must be hallucinating. Shisui would never come to this school. I should really sleep more." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked past the "apparition".

Shisui grit his teeth, he and Sasuke had never really gotten along swimmingly.

"Hey! What the fuck? Come back here!" Shisui called out after him.

Sasuke had stuffed his hands into his pockets and was ignoring him.

"I'm an international rock star. What. The. Fuck." Shisui grumbled as he flitted down the steps after Sasuke.

"Wait—you dumb shit." Shisui said, hand grabbing Sasuke's right shoulder.

This sent his cousin to his knees as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"I'm dreaming. I mean I'll wake up any minute now." Sasuke muttered to himself as he struggled to master his anguished shoulder.

Shisui rolled his eyes, "Enough. Retard, you are coming with me in my limo."

Sasuke said nothing; Shisui took his non-defiance as compliance and touched his injured shoulder again, wincing when Sasuke hissed.

As gingerly as he could be he guided Sasuke to the door which was promptly opened for him by the chauffeur before sliding in after his cousin.

"Have we established that I am not a figment of your imagination?" Shisui asked lazily.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Sasuke. Your manners have deteriorated even further. I've just returned after a world tour. We haven't seen each other in a year and half."

"2."

"What?"

"I haven't seen you in 2 years."

"What? That's really irrelevant right now Sasuke."

"You want something. Please tell me so I can go ice my arm." Sasuke said, his eyes already closed.

Shisui raised an eyebrow; Sasuke must have been in a lot of pain to be so compliant.

**CSS**

"Really?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Yes. All of it. Unfortunately." Sasuke replied carefully trying to avoid jarring his shoulder.

"That's really great Sasuke-kun! I mean you can give us great exposure." Sakura said smiling as she followed him to their lunch period.

"But I'm not the lead singer. I play the guitar, Sakura. If anyone should be giving us exposure it should be you." Sasuke said as he made his way to their customary table.

"If Shisui had asked me? In a like a hot second. But he wants you. It could be really great."

"What could be really great?" Naruto asked as he sat down, lunch tray full of food.

"Shisui has asked Sasuke to be the music video for his latest single."

"Really? Doesn't he usually feature some really hot model or something?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off his food and therefore missing Sasuke's pointed look.

"So what? It's not like the whole video is going to be about you. I mean maybe he's trying to spend time with you. You are related aren't you?" Naruto said, oddly practical.

Sakura sent a pained look Sasuke's way, "Have you ever heard the song, Naruto-kun?"

"No. Why?"

Sakura looked away uneasily. Sasuke sighed.

"Oi, Dobe. The song is about some guy who can't wait to fuck this other guy. The whole point of this song is that this other guy is some kind of--" Sasuke trailed off.

"Lolita?" Sakura supplied helpfully.

"So you're going to be his jailbait?" Naruto asked.

"Ew. Can we not?" Sasuke beseeched in disgust.

**CSS**

"Couldn't you have found some other twit to flit about in your video?" Itachi asked, irritated as he fingered the design of his Starbucks cup.

"Are you calling Sasuke a twit?" Shisui said amusedly as he pushed his aviator sunglasses up higher. It was worth it to see the sour look he received. They were technically in disguise, Itachi in his scarf and Shisui in his glasses.

Itachi looked away, onto the passerby on the street.

"Are you jealous that I didn't pick you? I'm sorry but you don't have the look I need." Shisui said as he leaned forward.

"Why would be I jealous?" Itachi queried icily.

"How should I know how your complicated mind works?"

Itachi was quiet.

**CSS**

Sasuke fingered the strap of his messenger bag nervously as he surveyed the bustle of a video set.

_This could be you one day…_

He'd arrived straight from school as per Shisui's terse text message. Much to his horror there had been a sleek black limo waiting to deliver him here.

"Nervous?" A calm voice asked at his elbow.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air. "What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly of Obito.

"I oversee every music video shoot. It's kind of my job." Obito said, smirking.

Sasuke scowled and ran a hand through his spikes.

"Good, you've finally arrived." Shisui said as his eyes raked up Sasuke up and down. "Do try and look like your mother hasn't died."

If at all possible, Sasuke scowled harder.

"Off to hair and make up with you." Shisui said, making shooing motions in the air.

**CSS**

The youngest Uchiha scowled for the millionth time in an hour as he observed his new look.

"Don't do that. You'll age prematurely." the makeup artist admonished.

Sasuke fought the urge to sneer and say something nasty. It was his own fault he currently looked like a porcelain doll. Why hadn't he refused? Shisui would have found some other loli-shota boy to act like a retard in his video.

_But he asked you…_

**END**

So, whatcha think?


End file.
